


Road Trip

by WordsCreatedWorlds



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Chris Argent, Background Lydia Martin, Background Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), College, Derek Hale Uses His Words, Evolved Derek Hale, Fluff, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Past Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Road Trips, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsCreatedWorlds/pseuds/WordsCreatedWorlds
Summary: Stiles and Derek are on their way back to Beacon Hills to face off with Monroe and the Anuk-Ite with the pack. Except, it's a 3 day trip from North Carolina to Beacon Hills. They haven't seen each other in a year and a half, so neither knows what to expect as they set out together back to where it all began.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 172





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy! Not beta read, so bare with me lol

"Ya know, you could say thanks. Oh, Stiles, thank you for not letting the FBI track me down and shoot me. It would be nice, considering I spent all my free time this semester working on your case and convincing them to let me join," Stiles glanced over at Derek as he signed the hospital release forms. Apparently stitches after you lose a toe are quite expensive.

"I could have handled it myself," Derek glared down at him. Stiles just smirked and shook his head.

"See, I know you know that's a lie. You know how? Because you're still here. You got me out when I got shot-"

"In the toe," Derek interjected flatly.

"When I got shot, you came with me to the hospital. And you stayed at the hospital, through all the stitches. And you're still here," Stiles wore a smug smile as he handed the forms away to the front desk woman. Derek frowned. He opened his mouth to defend himself but promptly closed it a moment later. Stiles knew he'd won.

"Fine. Thank you," Derek's voice was strained and reluctant. Stiles beamed with pride.

"Aw, you're welcome, Sourwolf. I missed you too," Stiles poked him in the chest and turned to leave. Derek huffed in frustration but followed behind him. "So, what have you been up? God, how long has it been? You left at the end of my junior year, right? It was weird without you in Beacon. I'd just gotten used to your grumpy face. Ok so there was senior year. Oh you missed the ghost riders! That was crazy, I disappeared!" Stiles rambled on as they made their way to his jeep.

"You disappeared?" Derek gave him a perplexed looked.

"Ya man... I got totally snatched. Yanked right from my jeep! Everyone started forgetting me. Even Scott. Even my dad! Thank god for Lydia and her banshee senses. I told her I loved her, and I guess that stuck. They'd all have completely forgotten me without her," Stiles sighed and pulled himself up into the driver's seat. Derek climbed in beside him.

"That's... I can't believe I missed that," Derek starred at the dashboard in front of him. Stiles scoffed.

"Ya, you'd have loved it. No more Stiles to annoy you," his laughter was cut short by Derek's hurt expression.

"Stiles, I don't want you getting erased. They could have killed you," Derek's eyebrows were knit together in something that resembled anger. Stiles rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, ya, I guess it was a bit touch and go there for a bit, but no harm done. Other than having to get a new license," Stiles shifted in his seat. Derek regained his composure and returned to studying the dash.

"So, college is going well?" Derek prompted, trying to ease the tension. Stiles raised his brows in surprise by the sudden conversational skills.

"Ya it's great. Professors are cool. Classes are interesting. Had your case to fill my free time, so I was never bored," Stiles runs his hands down the smooth steering wheel.

"What about friends?" Derek's new found sociableness had Stiles floundering slightly.

"Uh, ya never really got around to that. I mean, I tried I guess? I think I'm the type that grows on you after being stuck with for awhile," Stiles chuckles. Derek flashed a small smile that faded quickly.

The silence grew quickly, swallowing the space between them. They boy sat stiffly, not sure what to say next.

"So, where are you headed ne-" Stiles is cut off by a sudden ring. Derek fumbles the phone out from his pocket. Stiles thinks it's good he finally got a new one.

"Hello?" Derek furrows his brow as he listens intently to whoever is on the other end. Stiles wishes he had super wolf hearing sometimes.

"I'm on my way." Derek says firmly before ending the call. Stiles looks at him expectantly.

"Who was that? Do you need a ride somewhere?" Stiles questions. He was slightly reluctant on the second part, but something in him wasn't ready to say goodbye again.

Derek looks at him for a moment, like he was deciding how he wanted to answer, "It was Argent. He says Scott needs help. Gerard built some sort of hunter army in Beacon using the fear triggered by something called the Anuk-Ite." Stiles' eyes widen.

"What?! Why wouldn't Scott call me? Or Lydia? Or Malia? Or- or-... anybody!" Stiles sputtered out. I leave for one semester and Beacon goes to shit!

"They probably knew you'd run right back there to help, and they wanted you to be able to focus on college. This internship's been your dream for so long," Derek's sentiment was oddly comforting. Stiles couldn't help but think about how much he'd changed since they first met.

Stiles had changed too though. He was no longer the scrawny sixteen-year-old with a buzz cut. His hair was longer, shoulders broader, and years of keeping up with the pack left him with some decent muscle definition. Stiles was almost nineteen now, and he'd really grown into himself.

"Ya well... they still should have called," Stiles mumbled as he turned the keys and started the jeep. "We have to stop at my apartment. I gotta grab some stuff." Derek gave him a questioning look. Stiles just rolled his eyes, "Obviously I'm coming with you. What, you're just gonna drive alone all the way there, and I'm just gonna sick around like an idiot?"

"It's a three day trip," Derek furrowed his brows. Stiles just grinned.

"I guess we'll have time to catch up then."

—

After Stiles packed a few bags and threw them in the back, the two piled back into the jeep. Stiles set his phone up for directions and glanced over at Derek, who was staring at him uncomfortably.

"Can I help you?" Stiles raised an eyebrow. Derek looked away but held the same thoughtful expression.

"You're... different," Derek mumbled. Stiles continued looking at him, pressing for a better explanation. Derek just let out a frustrated huff, "You're less fidgety, and you... you smell different." Stiles' eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Oh. Uh... is it... bad?" Stiles cringed at his own words. Derek just looked exasperated.

"No," he answered simply. Then he added, "Less anxious." Stiles gaped.

"You can smell anxiety?" Stiles' jaw hung open. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Yes. You always reeked of it," Derek made a disgusted face, "but it's gone now. Or at least much more average." Stiles just shook his head with a soft 'huh.'

They drove in silence for awhile. Stiles tapping the wheel lightly to the beat of the music coming through the speakers. It must have been less than an hour before he heard a low growl from beside him. Stiles glanced over in confusion, expecting to see an angry Derek for some reason, but he was surprised to find a slightly embarrassed expression on the man's face. Stiles noticed the hand on his stomach and realized the problem.

"Oh, your hungry. Actually, I could totally eat. I'll stop at the next place that comes up," Stiles flashed a smile, and Derek gave a grateful nod.

He pulled in at a small diner and parked. Stiles pushed himself from the seat, and the gravel crunched under his sneakers. The two walked inside the near-empty restaurant and found a booth. A middle-aged woman in an apron walked over and handed them each a menu.

"What can I get you to drink?" She offered a stiff smile and readied her notepad.

"Just a water, thanks," Derek gave a quick nod and started looking at the menu.

"Can I get a coffee?" Stiles asked. It was well into the afternoon, but he knew they'd be on the road for more than a few more hours. The waitress just nodded and walked off, disappearing into the kitchen. Stiles looked down at the menu.

Derek flipped through the laminated pages quietly. Stiles glanced up at him over his own menu. He watched the man's eyes scan over the words. Stiles had seen him, a lot actually, in his continued research for the case; videos, pictures, even a short recorded message they'd gotten a hold of. Nothing felt the same as sitting across from him. A year and a half. At this point, they'd been apart just as long as they'd been in each other's lives. He didn't think he'd ever be so happy to see Derek Hale.

"What?" Derek didn't look up, but Stiles knew he'd noticed the staring. His face heated up, and he knew his ears would be bright red.

"Nothing, nothing. Just wondering, how was life outside of Beacon Hills?" Stiles gives a quick 'thanks' to the waitress and burns his tongue as he immediately tries to drink his coffee. Derek pauses for a moment.

"It was... odd. I'd been away for a long time. I mean, I'd only just gotten back really. Wasn't a place I ever saw myself coming back to permanently," Derek confessed. It wasn't surprising to hear. Stiles figured he wouldn't want to stay in the town his entire family died in. Him and Laura had been away for those six years, and Stiles always figured he'd leave again someday. Still, when he had, it was a shock.

"So what was odd about it?" Stiles studied his face. Derek pressed his lips together in a tight line before speaking again.

"I... missed it. I found ways to keep busy, but... I'm not sure," Derek looked down.

"Do you think it was the pack?" Stiles asked softly. Derek's eyebrows raised like he hadn't really considered it.

"The pack... maybe it was. I didn't realize how close I'd gotten with them," Derek's expression seemed to soften. Stiles smiled but tried to hide it behind the menu.

"Sometimes we don't see how much people mean to us until they're gone," Stiles offered, but he frowned once the words left him. Something about them felt personal, like it was hitting too close to home for him.

"Ya, I guess so," Derek muttered softly.

—

Stiles' eyes felt like they were burning. His eyelids were getting heavy, and his shoulders felt weighted. Derek must have noticed because he suddenly sat up and turned to him.

"Pull over. We're switching," Derek instructed with little room for argument. Stiles opened his mouth to protest, but a yawn broke out instead. He decided that maybe Derek was right.

Sliding into the passenger seat always felt wrong to him. It was his jeep, and relinquishing control wasn't something he did lightly nor often. However, as he sunk into the warm seat, he couldn't find it in himself to object. The sun was low in the sky, and everything had a warm glow to it. Stiles glanced up at Derek's face. The soft, orange light was smoothing the harshness in the man's face. Stiles thought he might even look kind in this setting.

Derek drove until the headlights were all that guided their way. When Stiles saw the red glow of the motel sign he gave Derek a pointed look, which Derek reluctantly agreed to. He pulled in and Stiles grabbed his bag from the back. The two walked into the tight lobby area, the old bell that hung over the door announcing their entrance. An older man read a magazine at the counter, not even sparing them a glance.

"Hello, can we get two rooms for the night?" Derek couldn't hide the tired weight to his voice. The man gestured to the back wall, where a single key hung among the hooks.

"Only got the one. It's a double though," the man flipped the page. Derek frowned and looked back at Stiles. He just shrugged.

"Ok, fine. That'll work," Derek paid for the room in advance and took the key. They walked in silence down the sidewalk.

Inside, there were two beds neatly made beside each other. Stiles tossed his bag on the closer one and breathed a sigh of relief. Derek tugged off his jacket and placed it on the second bed. Derek said something about taking a shower, but Stiles was already drifting off.

—

The next morning, Stiles woke up to the sunrise hitting him in the face. He made an unhappy face and untangled himself from the comforter. Stiles grabbed some clean clothes from his bag and took a quick shower. By the time he exited the bathroom, Derek was awake and dressed.

"Good morning," Stiles' voice was still slightly hoarse with sleep. He rubbed his eyes and stretched out his limbs. Derek glanced over, looking him up and down.

"Morning," Derek's voice was low and deep. Stiles ignored the shiver it sent down his spine. Stiles grabbed his phone and glanced at the time.

6:57

Stiles was honestly impressed he could get himself up this early. He grabbed his things and packed them back into the jeep while Derek returned the room key. The morning air was bitingly cold, and Stiles rubbed his arms for warmth. He looked out at the row of doors. A man was standing just outside of one smoking a cigarette. Stiles climbed in the jeep, hoping to escape the cold and the smell of tobacco. He watched Derek exit the lobby and make his way over. Stiles always thought Derek looked out of place in normal settings like this. He was too dark, rugged, handsome to just exist in the world like the rest of us. Seeing him in some superhero fight or running around the woods always fit better in Stiles' mind.

Derek climbed in, and Stiles sighed with a relaxed smile as the temperature inside the jeep suddenly got warmer. Derek gave him a questioning look.

"You werewolves are like space heaters. Perfect for the cold," Stiles laughed softly and started the car. Derek nodded but looked away, so Stiles missed his reaction. Stiles turned and started digging through his bags in the backseat. "I'm thinking we'll drive through the morning and break for lunch and dinner. I did pack snacks though, so hopefully you won't get too hungry like yesterday," Stiles was leaned over the center console as he tried to locate the right bag. Once he spotted the protein bars, he pulled the bag with him as he returned to his seat. Stiles looked up and noticed Derek's eyes were trained on him. He offered the bag, figuring he was already wanting some of its contents.

"Sounds good," Derek looked down at the bag, poking through it with mild interest. Stiles started the jeep and pulled away from the motel. He watched in the corner of his eye as Derek selected a chocolate peanut butter protein bar. Stiles smiled a little.

"So, motel stays been normal for you lately? I know from the case you've been on the move for awhile. Do you have a place you're calling home right now?" Stiles prompted as he fiddled with the radio. Derek was eating the bar and just shrugged.

"Not really. Mostly just sleep in my car. Easier that way," Derek was looking down at his food like it was more interesting than the conversation. Stiles frowned.

"Jeez, in your car? Dude it's been like a year and a half," Stiles' voice was laced with a bit of concern. He'd hoped that Derek was doing well, even if he was wanted for mass murder, but it was sounding more and more like Derek was just lost.

"It wasn't that bad," Derek replied simply. "It's not like I'm homeless. I still own the loft." Stiles' eyebrows shot up.

"You still own it? Are you gonna go back?" Stiles was not-so-secretly hoping he'd return to town. Beacon Hills just didn't feel right without him. Clearly without the two of them, the town had gone to shit, so maybe if Derek was back, things would be in better shape when he came back for breaks.

"Maybe. I'm just not sure what's left for me there," Derek's voice was softer this time. Stiles glanced over and met his eyes.

"The pack is there," Stiles smiled. Derek nodded but looked down.

"Not all of it," Derek said with a sad tinge to his voice. Stiles frowned. Derek had lost so much. His family. His home. Even most of his betas. Stiles understood how loss can take over certain places.

"I miss them too. Boyd and Erica were good people. Allison too. We've lost a lot of people," Stiles let out a sad sigh. Derek looked at him.

"And everyone who's left," Derek added. Stiles nodded.

"Ya, wow, we have had a lot of people take off, huh? First Jackson, Issac, Ethan, Kira's gone too now, I don't know if you knew Hayden but she left... unfortunately Theo came back," Stiles thought through all of them.

"And you," Derek prompted. Stiles frowned.

"I'm not permanently gone. Plus, you left first," Stiles reminded him.

"You'll visit, but what about when you graduate? Isn't the FBI head corners in DC? That's where you're going to school isn't it?" Derek countered.

Stiles started to object, but he sunk back down, "I don't know." His voice was smaller than he intended, "I thought it's what I wanted, but honestly... working on your case, seeing a familiar face, it's kinda what kept me sane. I miss everyone. I don't know if I could really leave." Derek studied his face, watching him as he spoke.

"You've been pack for a long time now. Even as a human, I'm not surprised you feel isolated this far from them," Derek stated like it was fact. Stiles had gotten used to Scott calling him pack, but it felt different from Derek. It felt more personal in a way. Stiles smiled over to him.

"Ya, I guess so. When'd you get so profound, huh?" Stiles laughed. Derek smirked.

"Guess it comes with evolving," Derek responded sarcastically. Stiles' eyebrows shot up.

"Right! You're like,, super special and all now, right? You left like right after it happened! I didn't even get a chance to really see you're, um," Stiles rambled and tried to find the words.

"My wolf?" Derek assisted. Stiles nodded furiously.

"Yes! Your wolf! Is it cool? I bet it's really cool," Stiles grinned over to him. Derek looked slightly embarrassed, smiling a little at the floor.

"I don't know if I'd call it cool. It definitely feels great. So much power and freedom," Derek looked borderline bashful. Stiles glanced around at the empty stretch of road and made a quick decision. "Why are we pulling over?"

"Because you're showing me," Stiles stated simply.

—

They stood about fifty feet back into the woods, leaving the warmth of the jeep parked on the side of the road. Stiles was watching Derek's ever move, like he didn't want to miss it happening. Derek looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You realize I have to take my clothes off to do this right?" Stiles' face flushes deeply, and he looks up to the sky.

"O-oh. Ya. Sorry. I'll just,, look away. You do your thing," Stiles crosses his arms and turns away from him. Derek just laughs softly.

Stiles waits as he hears Derek undress. He shifts uncomfortably on his feet when he hears his pants drop. There's a prolonged silence, and Stiles was just getting ready to ask if he was alright. Then there was a blunt jab to his leg. He spun around, and his jaw fell slack in awe.

The large, black wolf stood up to his hip. Derek's glowing blue eyes shown out from the dark fur. Stiles just stared for a minute, taking it all in. The wolf watched him expectantly.

"Wow... Derek you're beautiful," Stiles whispered softly. The wolf froze for a moment before ducking its head down and coming closer. Stiles reached out but hesitated, "Is it ok if I-" His words were cut short as the wolf pressed its forehead into Stiles' palm. Stiles broke out in a large smile.

He ran his hand down the dense fur. It was softer than he expected. Stiles examined every park of Derek's new form up close. He was surprised that Derek was letting him get so close and personal. They'd definitely grown close over the years, but they were never overtly friendly. They were definitely never this intimate.

"This is amazing. You're amazing," Stiles was in awe. He'd seen a lot of fantastic things since his introduction to the supernatural, but this was by far the best. The wolf looked almost proud, and Stiles thought it looked funny to see so much emotion from such a stoic creature. And by that, he meant Derek Hale.

They stayed like that for a while. Stiles was so engrossed in the sight, he didn't notice that he'd been petting Derek's neck gently. His cheeks got slightly red, and he stood up, pulling away from Derek. He could have sworn he heard Derek let out a soft whine.

"I guess we should be going. Lot of ground to cover today and all," Stiles let out a tense laugh. Derek trotted away, doing one final stretch before he began shifting back. Stiles got distracted by the process of bones shifting and fur receding, and he was suddenly reminded when he got a clear view of Derek's bare ass. He quickly looked away and turned a deep shade of red.

"Ok, I'm dressed. You can stop staring down that tree," Derek scoffed. Stiles looked at him and beamed.

"That was so cool," Stiles still couldn't believe it. Derek smiled and looked away.

"Ya, uh, thanks," Derek passed him, heading back to the jeep. Stiles caught up and matched his stride.

"What does it feel like?" Stiles watched the man's face carefully.

"The shift doesn't hurt like you'd think. It just feels like... stretching. Then it's just comfortable. All my senses and instincts are heightened. It's like being open to the world," Derek said with a small smile.

"Huh. That's cool," Stiles bobbed his head. Derek just shook his head and let out an amused sigh.

"Ya, it's cool," Derek smiled and relaxed into the seat. Stiles had never really seen him so comfortable. He figured Derek hadn't had a lot of time to shift and stretch his legs the past few days.

Stiles glanced at the clock, 8:27, he sighed. Derek glanced over at him.

"Are you already bored?" Derek looked at him with a raised brow. Stiles shrugged and flipped on the radio. His eyes lit up when he heard the song that came through the sound system. Stiles started tapping to the beat.

'They shut the lights off

They took the car, andI bought a sawed-off shotgun'

The words crackled slightly in the old speakers. Stiles started mouthing along to the words, and Derek smirked. Stiles caught his eye, and he felt a rush of embarrassment. Derek just stared at him in a way that screamed, 'really?' Stiles narrowed his eyes before flashing a wicked grin. He reached forward and turned up the music. Then he started yelling out the lyrics.

Derek's surprised expression almost made Stiles lose it in a fit of laughter, but he continued. Derek's shock slowly faded to amusement. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, bringing his hand up to his face to hide his obvious smile. This just encouraged Stiles. He continued belting out the words and drumming against the wheel.

"You're really something, Stiles," Derek said over the music. Stiles just grinned over to him.

"The best somethin'," Stiles said matter-of-factly. Derek just laughed. Stiles thought it was a great sound. He's not sure he's ever heard it before. Maybe once or twice, but it was mostly sarcastic. This laughter was hearty and genuine. Stiles watched the crinkle of his eyes and the bunny teeth that poked out slightly.

"Eyes on the road," Derek smirked over to him. Stiles just smiled and leaned back against the seat.

"Yessir, Mr. Sourwolf," Stiles' usual sarcasm had an edge of fondness.

—

The radio had been reduced to a much softer volume soon after. Werewolf hearing was already so sensitive, and Stiles didn't want Derek to get a headache. It was getting close to midday and the pair had been drifting in and out of casual conversation for the past three hours. Stiles read the worn road signs along the long stretch of road. There was a tapping sound that was coming in and out that was catching his attention. He looked the dash over and tried to locate the tapping sound. Stiles let out a frustrated huff. He looked over to Derek, hoping he could use his super-hearing to find the cause, but his eyes locked onto the source.

"Are you texting?" Stiles looked bewildered. Who the hell would Derek even text?

Derek just glanced over, "Yes?" He returned back to the screen in his lap.

"Who do you text?" Stiles' eyebrows were knit together in confusion.

"Currently, Issac. Thought it was a good time to check in considering I haven't had a phone in a while. I did call him from a payphone a couple times though," Derek said casually, like this wasn't completely blowing Stiles' mind.

"You check in on Issac?" Stiles' face softened a little. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Of course. I might not be his alpha anymore, but he'll always be my beta," Derek replied flatly. Stiles felt like he was seeing a completely new side of Derek.

"How is he? I never really heard from him after he left with Chris. I know he talked to Scott a few times. Chris mentioned Issac was staying with some distant family of his or something. The non-hunter side I guess," Stiles thought he should have made more of an effort to stay in touch.

"He's still in France. Going to university in Paris. His French is near fluent at this point. He's doing well," Derek had a fond smile as he spoke.

"Good to hear. So, do you text other people?" Stiles prodded further. Derek just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Stiles. I text other people. Call even. Crazy, I know. I talk to Cora. She's doing well. She's been traveling more. I text Jackson every once in a while. He's gotten more confident. Real confidence. I think his new relationship helped," Derek glanced over to Stiles as he spoke.

"New relationship, huh? Good for him. Glad to hear he's growing up. So, why don't you text me?" Stiles shot him a lot. Derek's eyebrows raised.

"Do you want me to text you?" Derek questioned, furrowing his brow.

"Uh, ya? If only for the novelty of Derek Hale texting me," Stiles scoffs. "But ya, I'd be nice to hear from ya. Kinda sick of people just dropping off when they leave."

Derek nodded, "I guess I'll have to stay in touch after this."

"What are you gonna do after this?" Stiles asks in a softer tone.

"I might stay in Beacon for a while. I think it's going to need some fixing after this. Scott could use the help. Also, I think I'm ready to call somewhere home for a little while," Derek stared straight ahead, the midday sun creating harsh shadows on his face. "And you?" Derek caught him off guard for a moment.

"Uh, well I guess I'll stick around for a bit. I'm on winter break, so I'll be around for like a month before I head back," Stiles shrugs.

"That'll be good. You'll have time with Scott and Lydia. Probably been missing your best friend and girlfriend at school," Derek said simply, but Stiles shot him a confused look.

"Girlfriend?" Stiles questioned.

"You and Lydia. You're dating aren't you? You said before, you told her you loved her? She remembered you while you were in the wild hunt?" Derek gave him a perplexed look. Stiles just laughed.

"Oh ya, I did. Oh man, ya there was a minute there where we thought we might get together. I mean, god I'd loved her since third grade, ya know? But when I got back from the hunt, it was like I realized we just weren't meant to be. I still love her. She told me she loved me too. We just realized it wasn't a romantic thing anymore. Just good friends, ya know? Didn't help that I was leaving for DC like right after. She doesn't do long distance, and I don't do the on and off again thing. So, no, we're not dating," Stiles explained casually. When it happened, he thought he'd of been heartbroken, but he really was over her.

"Oh," Derek said simply.

"It'll still be great to see everyone though," Stiles smiled. Derek nodded, but he looked deep in thought. "Something wrong?" Stiles studied his face. Derek snapped out of his thoughts and met his eyes.

"Oh, nothing," Derek said tensely. Stiles pressed his lips in a flat line.

"Dude, you're a terrible liar. What's wrong?" Stiles looked him over. Derek hesitated before he answered.

"Hungry. I'm hungry. Let's stop for food," Derek rambled quickly. Stiles nodded.

"Oh sure man. No problem. I'll find a place to stop," Stiles glanced at the gps, and Derek seemed to relax.

He pulled off at the next exit and found a drive through they both agreed on. After they got their order, which took up an obnoxious amount of paper bags, Stiles parked. They both dug into the crappy food and finished it in record time. Stiles grabbed the trash and slid out of the seat, crossing the parking lot to throw it away. When he returned, he found Derek in the driver's seat.

"My turn. You relax for a while,"' Derek's tone didn't leave room for protest, and Stiles didn't object. He climbed up into the passenger seat, which was much warmer than his own, and got comfortable.

"Is it weird that I'm having fun? I know we're like barely friends, and we're on our way to an actual war zone. I don't know," Stiles crossed his arms and sunk into the seat.

"I am too. Never thought spending this much time with you would be enjoyable," Derek scoffed. Stiles laughed loudly.

"Oh no way. You like me," Derek shook his head violently, "No you totally do! Wow Derek Hale likes me. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Why do you always say my name like that?" Derek shot him a questioning look. Stiles just shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess you just seem important? Like, you're Derek-frickin'-Hale. That should carry some weight," Stiles gestures with his hands like it'll help his words make sense. Derek just stares at him for a moment.

"You're weird about names," Derek let out an amused huff.

"What do you mean?" Stiles sat up and looked at him.

"You give them so much importance. You connect them to a sense of self so strongly, but you don't let anyone know yours. Afraid of people really knowing you?" Derek glanced over at him. Stiles looked a little stunned by the analysis of himself. His face twisted up in thought for a minute before he spoke.

"Mieczyslaw," Stiles stared straight ahead at the road.

Derek frowned, "What?"

"Mieczyslaw," Stiles repeated, "That's my name. It was after my grandfather on my mom's side." Derek's eyebrows shot up.

"Why are you telling me?" Derek asks softly.

"Because, I'm not afraid of you knowing me," Stiles said confidently.

"Mieczyslaw," Derek repeated. Stiles nodded. Derek scrunched his eyebrows together.

"It's bad. I know," Stiles looked over at him with a pained expression. Derek shook his head.

"No, no. It's just really... Polish," Derek winced. Stiles burst out laughing, and Derek couldn't help but join in. They both laughed hysterically, tears forming in the corners of their eyes.

"Don't tell anyone else, ok?" Stiles said when he finally pulled himself together.

"Who else knows?" Derek asked, finally evening out his breathing.

"My dad, obviously. Scott knows technically, but could never pronounce it right. I think Lydia found out in the hunt, but she has enough decency not to repeat it," Stiles thought out loud.

"Wow, short list," Derek half-smiled. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Ya, welcome to the exclusive club. You owe me though. I wanna know something equally exclusive. You hear me? Equally," Stiles pokes Derek in the arm firmly. Derek just smiles.

"I don't know. I think I shared first," Derek says simply. Stiles gives him a questioning look. "You're the only person who's touched me in wolf form that's still alive." Stiles' jaw falls open.

"No way, really?" Derek nods. Stiles gets a smug look, and Derek just sighs.

"If you keep acting like that, that might have to change," Derek shakes his head.

"Why'd you let me?" Stiles brushes off the threat. Derek hesitates before answering.

"I guess because I'm not afraid of you knowing me," Derek repeats Stiles' words smirking.

Stiles just stared at him from the passenger seat. He studied his face like he'd never seen it before. Maybe he hadn't, not really. Stiles looked at Derek like he was a stranger. A very attractive stranger to be fair. Derek kept his eyes on the road, but Stiles knew he wasn't be subtle. 

"Stop staring at me. Find something to do," Derek shoved him lightly. Stiles reached for the radio, but Derek caught his arm. "Something other than messing with the radio. I can't listen to you flipping through stations again."

"Really limiting my options here..." Stiles sighed and sunk back into his seat. He looked out the window and watched the horizon crawl by. "So, ya think they'll be happy to see us? Probably happy to see you. Sounds like they need the help," Stiles thought out loud.

"They'll be happy to see you. It sounded like they're in desperate need for someone other than Scott to make the plan," Derek offered and Stiles let out a small laugh.

"Ya. I love the guy, but he's never been great at tactics," Stiles smiles.

"His go-to was generally framing me for murder, so I'm aware" Derek said dryly. Stiles cringed and face twisted up in amusement as he held back his laughter.

"God, how you didn't kill both of us back then always eluded me," Stiles shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You... meant well," the words sounded like they pained Derek to say. Stiles grinned over to him.

"No we didn't. We were idiots. I should totally be dead right now. I'm honestly shocked I'm not," Stiles said honestly. Derek sighed and shook his head.

"Well, it's good you made it far enough to see the mistakes. Always best when life gives us the chance to make up for things and grow," Derek suggests.

"Aw, you think I've grown?" Stiles mocks with his hand to his heart.

"That's not what I-"

"I really appreciate all these compliments, Sourwolf. It's doing great things for my ego. Might wanna chill out though. Any more and I might think you're hitting on me," Stiles interjects and continues his sarcastic spiel. Stiles smirks over to him. Derek's lips were pressed together in a tight line. Stiles decided to press further, "Unless that's your goal. I mean, I wouldn't complain. You're an attractive guy." Derek doesn't look at him. Stiles' eyes narrow, "Scott might have an aneurism though. I don't even think he's knows I'm bi, not that I've been subtle over the years. The guy's just dense," Stiles lets out an amused huff. He watched Derek's face for a reaction.

"Stiles, quite it," Derek says flatly. Stiles breaks into a wicked grin.

"What, am I making you uncomfortable?" Stiles smirks. Derek doesn't look away from the road.

"No. But you might get uncomfortable when I do start hitting on you," Derek wears a smug smile when Stiles makes a small chocking sound.

"I'm sorry. When?" Stiles looks him over, waiting for the sike. Derek just glances over, finally meeting his eyes.

"What? It's not like I've been subtle," Derek raises an eyebrow. Stiles could curse him out for using his own words. Stiles glances out at the long stretch of empty road ahead of them and makes an impulsive decision. 

"If you crash my jeep I'll kill you. Rip your throat out with my teeth or whatever," Stiles warns and gives him a stern look. Derek furrows his brows in confusion.

"What? Why would I-" Stiles leans over and grabs Derek's face, pressing a firm kiss to his lips. Derek's eyebrows shoot up, and Stiles feels the jeep swerve slightly before steadying. A moment later, he falls back into his seat. His heart was pounding, but he tried to look confident. They still had around a day's worth left to drive, so the timing wasn't great for such a risk. However, Stiles never had the patience to wait for the right time. Derek looked deep in thought, not a great sign.

"So, that just happened," Stiles prompted. Derek didn't meet his eyes.

"Stiles, are you still screwing with me," Derek questioned in a serious tone. Stiles frowned.

"That'd be a little far for a joke," Stiles says flatly. Derek nods stiffly.

"So, why? Why right now?" Derek sounded like he was trying to make sense of it all. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Maybe because we have like this whole history, and the more I get to know you, the more ridiculously amazing you are. You've saved my ass a lot over the years. You're not as much of an ass as you want people to think you are. Also, have you see you?" Stiles scoffs and smiles over to him. Derek looked tense. Stiles' smile faded. "Was that like a huge mistake? We can forget it happened. Did I make things super weird? Oh shit. Hey, sorry man. I didn't-"

"No," Derek interjects, "I was just surprised. I didn't think... Well, honestly, I was still processing the fact that you weren't dating Lydia. Then you started joking around, and I didn't want to say anything. Then you said you were bi, which I wasn't aware of to begin with. Not that it's entirely shocking. I thought I was getting ahead of myself when I mentioned flirting. Then you- well, we're both very aware of how bold you were. Well, are. You never do anything I expect." Derek lets out a deep sigh after he stops rambling. Stiles is just staring at him wide-eyed.

"Dude, did you like me?" Stiles spits out after a minute of processing. Derek just rolls his eyes.

"Yes, dude, I liked you. When you helped me back in North Carolina, you just seemed like a completely different person. You were so mature now. So sure of yourself, yet you were still the person I'd grown to respect. All of that together... I just thought it was weird because you're Stiles. Sorry, but when I met you, you were just this geeky kid. I guess a lot has changed," Derek explained. Stiles just laughed.

"Wow. Derek Hale, you found me attractive. That's crazy. I feel like I have to tell everyone I know. Damn, everyone I know is kinda at war right now. Ok, I swear, like right after we help Scott with this thing, I'm totally bragging. Derek Hale. Derek friggin Hale," Stiles was grinning like a madman.

"I'm definitely already regretting this," Derek mumbled. Stiles leaned over to him, getting very close to his face. "Stiles, don't kiss me again. I'm driving," Derek glared over at him. Stiles put his hands up in concession.

"Fine. Fine. I'll wait," Stiles smirked, "But we're so making out later." Derek sighed deeply.

—

"God it's like seven. Let's stop for food," Stiles practically whined from the passenger seat. Derek nodded in agreement and pulled off at the next exit.

The last few hours, they'd been chatting much more consistently. Stiles asked him countless questions about Derek's likes and dislikes, his history, and random philosophical opinions. Derek had been mostly willing to answer anything Stiles threw at him, with the exception of a couple questions about his past. Derek pulled into the parking lot for a small restaurant.

"Ooh is this like our first date?" Stiles teased.

"No," Derek said flatly.

"Aw, was I just a quick fling? Damn, we didn't even get to the good part," Stiles smirked. Derek rolled his eyes.

"This isn't our first date. That'll happen when I actually get to choose a decent place and we haven't been on the road for hours," Derek says simply. Stiles pauses. He feels a rush of warmth go to his cheeks.

"Oh," is all Stiles manages to respond. Derek looks proud of himself.

The two get out and walk into the dim restaurant. A few people fill out the tables. A waitress leads them over to a booth. They slide in and Derek asks for two waters. She nods and walks away.

"Hey, what if I wanted a coffee?" Stiles pouts. Derek shakes his head.

"It's too late. When we stop for the night you'd be too jittery to sleep," Derek looks over the menu. Stiles watches him for a moment before doing the same.

The waitress returns, and they give their orders. Stiles' attention drifts to the various people around the restaurant. There's two women loudly chatting about their jobs. A young couple were holding hands across the table towards the back of the room. Two older men dressed in suits were going over some papers. Stiles watched it all, eyes scanning over the room. He glanced forward and caught Derek looking at him. Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"You never stop observing," Derek commented fondly. Stiles flashed a shy smile.

"It's just interesting, ya know? Everyone going about all these different lives. We'll probably never see any of them again. So much had to line up for us to see them here, today, right now," Stiles shrugged. Derek smiled over at him. "What?" Stiles studied his face.

"Nothing, I just think that's nice," Derek shook his head and looked down smiling. Stiles knit his brows together.

"You're so weird," Derek shot him a questioning look, "You're all big-bad-wolf and I'm-so-scary for years. Then, boom, you're a softie. What's that about? I mean, its totally working for me, but I'm curious," Stiles leaned his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands.

"Takes me awhile to open up I guess," Derek shrugs. Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Ya, sure, ok. I think you're just falling for me," Stiles grins, and Derek scoffs.

"Ya, I'm falling for you," Derek rolls his eyes.

"Maybe I'm falling for you," Stiles says in a serious tone that makes Derek pause. Derek shakes his head and looks up with a sigh.

"Jesus Stiles," Derek mutters. Stiles opens his mouth to comment, but the waitress comes by with their food. Stiles smiles and thanks her. She glances at Derek, who looks dumbfounded, before walking away.

"Come on, Sourwolf. Don't let something so small trip you up," Stiles smirks. Derek glares at him.

—

They pulled into the motel parking lot at 12:28. Stiles grabbed his bag and pushed himself from the driver's seat. He stretched his stiff limbs and walked to the lobby behind Derek. Stiles glanced around at the dark decorations. Everything was a muted shade of red and orange. Stiles saw Derek turn to leave, and he snapped back to attention, following him to their room. He got inside and rubbed his arms for warmth. The night air making him slightly too cold for comfort.

The room was pretty standard. He dumped his bag on one of the beds. Stiles started to take off his hoodie when he shuddered.

"God, it's freezing in here. Where's the thermostat?" Stiles complained, searching the room. Derek gestured to the back wall. Stiles quickly crossed the room and looked at the dial. He tried to turn it, but it didn't budge. He furrowed his brows and tried again. Nothing.

"What's wrong?" Derek glanced over. Stiles let out a frustrated huff.

"This stupid thing's stuck," Stiles whined. Derek walked over and tried the dial. Nothing. "See, I told you," Stiles frowned. Derek rolled his eyes and turned it with more force. The dial snapped off with a sharp click. Derek winced.

"Whoops," Derek said quietly. Stiles pressed his lips together in a thin line.

"Good job," Stiles said sarcastically. They turned when they heard the vents click on. Stiles walked over and reached his hand in front of it. "Shit," he sighed as he felt the freezing air. "Maybe we can get another room?" he suggests. Derek shakes his head.

"This is the last room. They're doing remodeling on like half the motel," Derek sighs. Stiles frowns.

"Great," Stiles says flatly. He walks over and gets in the bed, pulling the covers around himself tightly. Derek going into the bathroom to shower. Stiles listens to the water turn on. He shivers and tries to get to sleep.

Derek walks out a few minutes later. Stiles hears him get into bed. He hugs the blankets tighter. His muscles feel stiff in the cold air. Stiles thinks his actual bones are going to start chattering when he hears Derek sigh.

"Stiles, come over here," Stiles perks up and gives him a questioning look. Derek just shakes is head, "You're freezing, and I put off a lot more body heat." Stiles considers his options for barely a second before dragging himself from the icy sheets. He climbs into Derek's bed and sighs in relief. It was already more comfortable with warmth to spare.

"God, werewolf space-heaters, truly the best company," Stiles smiles contently. Derek lets out a small laugh. Stiles looks over at him and meets his gaze. Before Stiles can even react, Derek leans over and kisses him. Stiles wastes no time before pressing closer to him, bringing his hand to Derek's jaw. Derek pressed a firm hand into Stiles' back. The kiss started slow, but it soon got faster and sloppy. The chill in the room was quickly forgotten.

—

Stiles woke up to his phone alarm's soft buzz. He reluctantly pulled away from Derek's chest and untangling their arms to turn it off. He glanced down at Derek's features, softened by sleep. Stiles wore a fond smile as he push himself out of bed and towards the bathroom. The room was unpleasantly cold, and his hot shower wasn't nearly as nice as Derek's bed. When he got back, Derek was sitting up and stretching. Stiles smiled over to him, and he melted a bit when it was returned.

"Last day on the road. Should be back in Beacon by tonight," Stiles gathers his things as Derek gets ready.

"I'll shoot Chris a message telling him," Derek says, pulling his shirt on.

"Doesn't really feel like we're walking into a major shit-show. Like, I know, scary monster, Gerard, the whole damn war, but I just can't get into that headspace," Stiles talks with his hands like it'll explain his point for him. Derek nods.

"Last night and what we're walking into today don't seem like they belong in the same day," Derek agrees. Stiles laughs.

"Ya, exactly," Stiles grins over to him. Derek just smiles and shakes his head. "Wanna repeat of last night before we head out?" Stiles suggests.

"We should get going," Derek contests, but his tone is a bit reluctant. Stiles smirks.

"Ya, ok. I guess we should," Stiles walks over and presses a quick kiss to Derek's lips before turning and grabbing his bag. Derek smiles and sighs. They walk out to the lobby to return the key.

—

Derek was driving through the morning. Stiles drummed on the dashboard along with the radio. Chris said some others had come back to help, but he didn't elaborate much. Stiles was speculating about who was all in town right now.

"Probably Kira, right? Like, I never really understood what happened with her. I know she went to study with the skin walkers, but is she coming back? Did she graduate? Always felt like a loose end to me," Stiles shrugged.

"Issac doesn't have the funds right now with school. Also, he would have mentioned it, so I know he's not back," Derek offers.

"Maybe Scott's dad's in town. Extra law enforcement probably wouldn't be the worst idea, but I just hate that guy," Stiles frowns. "What do you think the Anuk-Ite is like?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know much about it other than it's connected to fear," Derek shrugs.

"Do you think it looks super scary, or is it more of an aura thing?" Stiles fiddles with the buttons on his flannel.

"Hm. I don't know. If it's effecting the town, it's probably more of an aura," Derek suggests. Stiles nods.

"Ya. That makes sense. I don't know how everyone could be going so crazy," Stiles sighs.

"Fear is a powerful thing. Makes people do things they wouldn't normally do," Derek shrugs.

"Well, I've seen a lot of monsters in this town. Tons of real scary shit. I'm just not that scared of it anymore," Stiles says flatly.

"I am," Stiles' eyebrows raise, "I was raised around the supernatural, but there's always more unknown. Acknowledging that keeps me from feeling cocky because that's when something with surprise you," Derek explains. Stiles smiles over at him.

"That's smart," Stiles pokes his arm. Derek rolls his eyes.

"Thanks," Derek says sarcastically.

—

The sun was getting low in the sky. Stiles was behind the wheel now. They'd crossed the town line a couple minutes ago, and the roads were getting familiar.

"Has Chris gotten back to you?" Stiles glances over. The screen illuminated Derek's face. He frowned.

"No, still nothing," Derek sighed.

"Damn, I guess we'll start at Scott's house? Is it safe there? I don't know how bad things are," Stiles chews his lip. Derek rolls down the window, and Stiles shoots him a questioning look.

"I'm going to try to catch their scent," Derek explains. Stiles forces down his amused smile and nods. Derek starts giving him directions, and Stiles follows the random turns. "Ok, just down this way. I think I can hear them," Derek instructs. Stiles looks out at the dark road. He catches sight of his friends, and a grin spreads across his face. They pull up and catch the group's attention. Stiles prides himself on their surprise.

"You didn't think you were doing this without me, did you?" Stiles leans over the wheel to look out at them. Derek leans forward.

"Without us?" Derek corrects smiling. Stiles rolls his eyes.


	2. A Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning to Beacon Hills and helping to defeat the Anuk-Ite and end the war, Stiles and Derek are left to figure some stuff out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I wasn't planning on making another chapter, but I was so surprised at the response I received, that I just had to add a bit more. I hope you enjoy this indulgent fluff <3

Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief when Scott began healing. He looked at his best friend, his brother, with a victorious smile. It was over.

He'd have to have a serious talk with him later about getting together with Malia, his ex and first, without caring to even shoot him a text about it. However, right now he had another serious matter to attend to. Stiles gave them all one last smile before turning away and rushing out the door. He had to find Derek.

Stiles rushed through the halls, eyes scanning down every hall. He made one final turn and saw him. Stiles broke out into a large grin and rushed over.

Derek looked like he was brushing off some smaller bits of stone. His eyebrow raised when he heard the sudden footsteps and turned just in time to brace for Stiles crashing into him. Derek smiled and wrapped his arms around him.

"Are you ok? What happened? You got turned to stone? Oh my god Derek there was like one rule; don't open your eyes. You're ok though? You look okay. Why are you laughing?" Stiles searched him for injuries and Derek huffed out a small laugh.

"Stiles, I'm fine. Are you ok?" Derek pulled him close again and looked down into Stiles' warm brown eyes. Stiles melted into his arms a bit.

"I'm fantastic. Did you hear what I did? I trapped it! I burst in with the mountain ash and BOOM! Trapped!" Stiles beamed proudly. Derek smiled and placed his hand on Stiles' cheek.

"That's amazing. You're amazing," Derek looked at him fondly. Stiles' face softened with the praise. He quickly closed the distance and pressed his lips to Derek's. Stiles slipped his hands into Derek's hair and smiled against his lips.

Stiles leaned against him and relaxed for a moment. They hadn't been back long, but Beacon Hills always had a talent of being utterly exhausting. He perked up and met Derek's eye again.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot! Jackson's new relationship! Did you know it was with Ethan? Like, former-alpha-twin-Ethan. They met in London! How crazy is that? Also apparently Jackson's bi, which very low on the list of shocking things today honestly. Did you know he still had a tail? That's so weird. Also, Scott and Malia are apparently together or something? I'm not really a 'bro code' kinda guy, but I feel like a heads up would have been nice. I mean, they didn't even tell me the town was a friggin' war zone, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Also, I heard that Theo is back and like part of the pack now as a trial thing and, can I just say that's a terrible idea, Scott is too nice for his own good sometimes. I guess he's been spending the most time with Liam lately after Hayden left, and maybe helping Theo will be mutually beneficial for them. Also, did you know Chris and Melissa-"

"Stiles, take a breath," Derek interjected and let out a soft sigh, looking at him affectionately. Stiles abandoned his rambling in favor of wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and pulling him into a quick kiss.

"Ok, we should get back to the others," Stiles mumbled, staying pressed against him. Derek leaned in and gently placed his forehead against Stiles'.

"Scott's probably trying to gather everyone right about now. Take stock. Debrief," Derek sighs, running his hands over the fabric on Stiles' back. Stiles nodded, closing his eyes constantly.

"Yup. Get everyone up to speed on what's gone down," Stiles mindlessly said while leaning into Derek's touch. Derek tilted Stiles' chin up, pressing a firm kiss to his lips. He gripped Stiles' hips, then used the hold to separate the two of them. Stiles whined and frowned at him, his face still flushed from the contact.

"It's time to go," Derek smiled and tugged him along to rejoin the group.

"Fine fine... but we're continuing later," Stiles jabbed him with his elbow.

They got back to the library, where everyone seemed to already gather. Jackson and Ethan were leaning into each other. Peter stood off to the side, arms crossed, like he was avoiding being associated with them. Lydia sounded like she was on the phone with the others at the hospital. Scott was wearing that goofy, crooked grin as him and Malia held hands. Stiles and Derek crossed the room over to them. Scott looked up, his nose scrunching up for a second.

"You two seriously need like five showers after that road trip. You reek of each other," Scott chuckled and shook his head. Derek pressed his lips together in a thin line and looked away. Stiles forced down the grin that was trying to force its way out. He stiffly nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. Lydia narrowed her eyes and looked between the two of them for a moment before returning her attention to her call.

"So, it's over right? We killed the thing making everyone crazy?" Malia looked over to the crumbling stone creature across the room with unease.

"Monroe took off, but Gerard is... he's no longer going to be a problem," Peter spoke up, giving a smug smirk. Scott gave a disapproving look, but he didn't ask for any elaboration. Everyone just gave a final silent nod.

"She'll be a problem, but bother we can't handle," Derek broke the silence. Stiles smiled over to him.

Scott looked determined and ready to take off on another heroic endeavor. Stiles just sighed, hoping that they'd have a break before anything else started picking up again.

"We'll make Beacon Hills a place where humans and the supernatural feel safe with each other; a true Beacon of hope. We'll protect them from the hunters she'll get along the way. Our pack will be ready," Scott's speak was a bit on the nose for Stiles' taste, but he gave a supportive nod.

"Sounds great McCall, but how about we get showers and something to eat for now," Jackson rolled his eyes, and Ethan just nudged him with his shoulder and gave a warning look. Stiles wanted to support his friend, but Jackson was making a great point; something he'd never admit aloud.

"We can regroup at the loft. Everyone can relax and decompress after everything," Derek offered. Stiles shot him a surprised look. Stiles thought he must of underestimated how much Derek missed the pack. Scott just beamed and agreed.

—

"I can't believe you offered to have everyone over. That's more people than I think you can handle at once. Do you even know what you're signing up for?" Stiles was balancing his phone between his ear and his shoulder as he changed.

"I can be around people. I'm- well, I can be nice," Derek defended on the other end of the call. Stiles scoffed.

"I'll be there soon ok? Hopefully I'll have enough time before anyone else shows up to make that place look like somewhere a person lives," Stiles shoved his shoes on and grabbed his keys.

"It's better than when you were here last time," Derek insisted. Stiles paused, listening for the elaboration. "I got a couch." Stiles pulled the phone away from him and covered his mouth. Sometimes Derek was just so damn... cute.

"I bet it's great. Still, I'll be there soon," Stiles returned the phone to his ear, his tone much softer now.

"Ok. I'll see you soon. Drive safe," Derek said simply. Stiles bites his lip, smiling widely.

"I will," he hangs up and heads downstairs, skipping every other step. He caught his dad in the corner of his eye. Quickly turning on his heals, Stiles crossed the room over to him. Noah looked surprised for a moment before giving him a big hug.

"Hey, kiddo," he gave him a pat on the shoulder and looked him over. "You ok? The drive was not too bad I hope? Sorry things have been so hectic, I haven't even seen ya." Stiles shook his head and gave a dismissive wave.

"Ya I'm good. Are you ok? I heard how bad things got at the station. Ya the drive was good. Derek was... surprisingly good company," Stiles smiled a little.

"I'm alright. Had to put a few of the guys in their place and save Parrish's ass, but things cleared up pretty quickly once that freaky thing was done," Noah looked proud. Stiles nodded in approval.

"Sometimes they gotta learn the hard way. I'm headed over to the loft to have some celebratory pack time," Stiles points to the door, starting to back away in that direction. Noah nods.

"Sounds good. Catch up with everyone. Have a good time. I have a lot of work to get started on, so I'll be running around town the next few days. Call me if you need anything," Noah offers.

"Don't work too hard!" Stiles calls out as he heads out to his jeep. He pulls himself into the driver's seat. The worn leather feelings uncomfortably familiar so soon after the long trip. He makes the short drive to Derek's loft and gets in the elevator.

Stiles shifts his weight side-to-side as he waiting for the ding. The doors slide apart slowly and he's slipped out into the loft before they've even fully opened. The loft does look a bit homier than last time. There was indeed a new couch, but there was also a couple rugs and the kitchen actually looked usable. Stiles spotted a few grocery bags on the counter, and he wandered over. Derek was sorting through it all, eyebrows knit together in focus. Stiles smirked.

"Wow, did you go shopping? You're really trying. That's so adorable," Stiles leaned against the counter and grinned up at him. Derek shot him a look, but his expression softened when he actually met his eyes.

"I know I haven't always made this place very... welcoming," Derek admitted carefully.

"That's alright. I know it took time getting used to each other for everyone. Don't worry though. Everyone will just be happy to be together. Also, apparently we'll have snacks," Stiles gestured at the array of things Derek bought. Derek looked at it all sheepishly.

"Too far?" he asked with a bit of embarrassment. Stiles leaned closer to him, pulling him over.

"Nah, it's cute," Derek raised his brow, but Stiles just kissed him deeply. Derek grabbed Stiles' face gently. Stiles broke the kiss with a smile.

"I don't think anyone's really described me as cute," Derek laughed softly. Stiles kissed his cheek before he began unloading the rest of the bags.

"Sounds like I have a campaign to run then. Derek Hale is Cute as Hell and Everyone Needs to be Aware of it," Stiles says matter-of-factly. The elevator dings and the two look over.

"Hey Derek, how long have you and- oh hello Stiles. Perfect timing. How long have you two been a thing?" Lydia gave them a pointed look. Stiles' eyebrows shot up. He glanced over at Derek, who seemed to have the same idea. They stared at each other for a moment before Derek gave a small shrug, and Stiles nodded.

"The trip here was, illuminating," Stiles explained simply. Lydia nodded in understanding.

"Well, it took you too long enough. But Hale, be nice to him. He's my favorite," Lydia gave him a warning look. Stiles covered his mouth to hide his amused grin. Derek let out a small laugh.

"Considering our track records, he's much more likely to try to kill me in this situation. He's walked away from two amicable break ups, both of which remain as close friends. My last two ended in mass murder. Stiles, planning on committing any atrocities?" Derek glanced over to him with a raised brow. Stiles pretended to think for a moment.

"Hm. Ya know, it's not currently on my schedule. College just has me so busy," Stiles flashes a smile. Lydia rolls her eyes.

"Ok, I get it, you're already adorable and have banter. If any more of my ex's move on to men, I'm going to start questioning my life choices," she sighed and took a seat at the counter.

—

Soon, the other started to show up. Stiles could see the tension growing in Derek's shoulders. Those broad, strong shoulders... god I could just- get it together Stilinski. Not the time.

Scott and Malia got there first, after Lydia of course. Scott smiled and complimented Derek's new couch. Why did Stiles align himself with such simple men?

Next was a larger group. Liam, Theo, Corey, and Mason all piled in off the elevator. With so many new faces crowding his space, Stiles gave Derek's arm a reassuring squeeze. The man relaxed from the small touch, giving Stiles an appreciative smile.

Jackson and Ethan showed up last, fashionably late. Stiles rolled his eyes. Those assholes are made for each other.

The younger teens wasted no time before digging into the snacks. Stiles watched Liam and Theo bicker and shove each other every couple minutes. The two of them were much closer than he remembered from last year. He still didn't trust Theo, but he'd keep that to himself for the pack's sake. Tonight was for celebrating. Corey and Mason were being as disgustingly affectionate as Stiles remembered Scott and Allison were so long ago. Speaking of Scott, Stiles watched in amusement as Scott repeatedly tried and failed to put an arm on or around Malia. Stiles could already tell she'd be the perfect match to calm Scott's overly affectionate nature.

Stiles found Derek hovering near the kitchen, staying away from the majority of the crowd. He crossed the room and turned into the kitchen, hopping up to sit on the counter. Derek gave a disapproving look, but Stiles brushed it off.

"Whatcha doin in here?" Stiles asked, but they both knew he already had the answer. Derek leaned on the counter beside him.

"I don't know how to do this. This pack... it's so different from everything I've ever known," Derek sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Stiles reached over and played with the dark strands.

"I know. It'll take some time to adjust," Stiles gently combed his fingers through his black hair. Derek leaned slightly into his touch. Stiles smiled and closed the distance between them, pressing a light kiss to Derek's lips. Derek gripped his waist and deepened the kiss.

"Jeez you two. You were stuck with each other for three days, and you're still acting like this?" Lydia stepped in the kitchen, heels clicking sharply. Stiles groaned as Derek pulled away from him. She got herself a glass of water and rolled her eyes.

"Lyds, have you seen him? How am I supposed to stay away from that?" Stiles scoffed and glanced over at Derek, who was looking very red. Stiles smiled, but it quickly turned to confusion as he saw Derek shake his head.

"Oh Stiles..." Derek mumbled and covered his face. Stiles heard quick foot steps approaching, and it finally clicked; super hearing. His eyes widened as Scott burst in, almost slamming into Lydia.

"What? Stiles are you and Derek together?" Scott stared at the two of them. Malia casually followed him inside a moment later. She gestured between them.

"You and Derek? Isn't he like, my cousin technically? Isn't that weird?" Malia raised a brow. Stiles cringed.

"Isn't he like, my best friend?" Stiles gestured at Scott, who looked a little guilty. Malia nodded.

"You got me there," she said dismissively. Scott was still glancing between them in bewilderment. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Dude, calm down," Stiles just stared at him blankly. Scott nodded absentmindedly.

"Ya, sorry. Sorry man. I just, wasn't expecting that," Scott looks between them.

"Really? It really doesn't seem that shocking?" Lydia spoke up.

"Stilinski always had a thing for Derek! I'm just surprised Derek's standards are that low," Jackson shouted from outside the kitchen. Stiles just pressed his face into his palms. Derek glared towards the doorway.

"Shut up, Jackson," Derek said flatly. Stiles smiled a little behind his hands.

"Well, hey, that's cool. You two and all. I'm happy for you guys," Scott shifted to overly supportive, and Stiles was done with everyone. He pushed himself off the counter.

"Ok, when everyone's done being weird, I'll be in the living room," Stiles walked out and he heard Scott start asking Derek questions. He winced, maybe I shouldn't have left him to be interrogated?

Stiles fell back against the couch with a heavy thump. He heard someone sit beside him and turned to see Theo. Stiles frowned.

"Ya that's about the reaction I expected. I actually wanted to say that I'm sorry. For everything," Theo said sincerely. Stiles gave him a blank look. There was an uncomfortable silence, and Theo opened his mouth to speak again. Stiles interrupted him.

"You killed my best friend, and you tried to kill the rest of us at least once. You're sorry? Theo I'm finding it hard to understand why you aren't in a cell. Or better yet, why you aren't still stuck with your sister," Stiles bit out harshly. Theo nodded and pressed his lips together.

"Got it. Well, that's valid," Theo claps his hands to his thighs and pushes himself off the couch. "Good to see ya again, Stiles," he waves back as he walks away to join Liam, Corey, and Mason again.

"Rot in hell, Raeken," Stiles calls back cheerfully. He sighs and slumps into the couch more.

"I can't believe you left me in there with them," Derek rounds the couch and sits beside him. Stiles grins.

"I just had to get a good look at this amazing new couch," he says in a teasing tone, leaning into him a little. Derek rolls his eyes.

"I heard your conversation with Theo," Derek mentions, looking him over.

"Think I was too harsh?" Stiles raises a brow.

"No, that seemed right from what I've heard," Derek shrugs. Stiles breaks out in a smile.

—

The pack stayed for a few hours, catching up with each other and enjoying the company without the threat of death. Eventually, everyone started to head their separate ways. Once Scott and Malia finally left, Stiles looked over at the very exhausted man on the couch. He crossed the room and leaned over his back, wrapping his arms around Derek and draping them on his chest. Stiles pressed his nose into the dip of Derek's neck, giving it a light kiss.

"How are you feeling?" Stiles mumbled against his skin. Derek relaxed against him, tilting his head slightly.

"Tired. Good. Glad to see everyone. Glad they're gone," Derek's tired voice brought a smile to Stiles' lips. "Are you staying?"

"Do you want me to?" Stiles pressed against kiss to his neck. Derek hummed softly.

"Yes," Derek said firmly. He rose up off the couch, separating them briefly before rounding the furniture and pulling him close. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, kissing along his jawline.

"Then I'm staying," he mumbled as he pressed kisses all over his face and neck. Derek caught his lips in a firm kiss and roped his grip around Stiles' waist. Stiles smiled against his lips.

"Good," Derek said into the kiss, slipping his hands under Stiles' shirt. He felt the warmth spread over his skin.

—

The sun came through the window like an assault on his senses. Stiles groaned softly and turned onto his stomach, pressing his face into the pillow. A heavy arm was draped across him, and he moved to press into the warm chest beside him.

"Good morning," Derek's morning voice made Stiles shiver a little. He peeked out from the pillow.

"Good morning to you too. God, you sound ridiculous," Stiles pulled himself closer to the man. Derek gave him a questioning look. Stiles clarified, "Ridiculously hot. All deep and gravely. Very attractive." Derek looked pleased with himself.

"I can go make coffee," Stiles tightened his grip before Derek could pull away.

"No, no. You're all warm. Too comfy. Stay," Stiles searched Derek with his eyes, taking in all the beautiful, relaxed details. He felt like he was buzzing, which was probably because he'd left his meds at home, but Stiles decided to blame the gorgeous man in his arms. Derek looks at him fondly.

"Ok. I think I can agree to that," he relaxed into the bed again. Stiles smiled contently. He traced shapes into Derek skin lazily. "Are you busy today?"

"Nope," Stiles said, popping the 'p'. He beamed over to him, "You?"

"No, I'm free," Derek ran his fingers through Stiles' hair, smiling softly at him.

"Are we officially dating?" Stiles suddenly asked, biting his lip after the words left him. Derek raised his brows in surprise.

"I uh..." Derek searched Stiles' face for a moment, "Yes. If that's what you want too?" Stiles nodded quickly in confirmation.

"Yes. Definitely yes. I'm glad," Stiles spoke quickly, then he grinned. "Wouldn't want to just be fling. Don't want you thinking I'm a whore or something," Stiles pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing.

"Oh, after last night, I definitely think you're a whore," Derek's deadpan tone broke Stiles' restraint. He let out a loud laugh and pressed his forehead into the pillow.

"You weren't complaining," Stiles quelled his laughter. Derek rolled his eyes and dragged his hand down his face.

"Shut up, Stiles," Derek grumbled, turning his face into his pillow. Stiles preened.

—

Stiles spent most of his winter break helping the pack fix up Beacon Hills. After everything, no one could deny the supernatural's existence. Stiles was glad to have time to see his father, but Noah was pretty busy catching up on work that had been brushed aside in the wake of the Anuk-Ite's effects. Stiles ended up sleeping at the loft most nights because no one was waiting for him to get back home. Scott teased him that he was slowly moving in with Derek, but he waved him off. When it came to Derek though, Stiles was constantly surprised by him. Derek was so much sweeter with him than he'd ever expect. His morning were spent happily waking up to Derek bringing him coffee. Most nights ended with him typing away on his laptop as Derek read a book beside him. It was all so... normal. Stiles couldn't get enough of Derek walking around in his comfy sweatpants, cooking them dinner, or even walking around the store with him as he picked out his favorite cereal; which was chocolate peanut butter Cheerios. Seeing this side of him made a part of Stiles melt every time. After the month finally passed, Stiles was preparing to travel back to school, but he realized it felt different than before. When he left last summer, he was excited for the new possibilities that came with college. The internship was a dream. However, Stiles felt hesitant now. He packed his clothes into his suitcase, questioning why he was dreading the impending departure. Then the obvious problem finally came together in his mind as he held one of Derek's shirts that he'd borrowed a couple of weeks ago and forgotten to return.

Derek. He didn't want to leave him behind. He was in love with him.

The realization hit him like a freight train. Stiles sat on his bed with a heavy thump. He starred at the fabric in his hands, his eyebrows knit together as he thought it through.

"Well shit," he mumbled to himself. The squeak from his window caught his attention. Derek climbed in, and Stiles' breath caught for a moment, like Derek had somehow heard his revelation.

"What's wrong?" Derek raised a brow as he crossed the room towards him. Stiles stammered for a moment.

"Why do you still use the window every time?" Stiles deflected.

"It's faster. What's wrong?" Derek repeated firmly. Stiles chewed his lip.

"Oh, I uh, I just found your shit. Sorry, I guess I forgot to return it," Stiles knew it wasn't technically a lie, but Derek's eyes was trained on him like he saw through every word.

"That's fine. I would have asked if I cared," Derek sat beside him, still watching him closely.

"Right," Stiles' voice was soft as he looked down at the floor, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair nervously. Derek's nose wrinkled slightly.

"Stiles, you're anxious. This isn't about a shirt. What's going on?" Derek sounded worried. Stiles sighed, why did werewolves have to be so damn perceptive?

"It's nothing, really," Stiles looked up at him quickly, meeting his eyes. His stomach flipped instantly. "I just-..." Love you, he finished internally, "I guess I'm not ready to go back to school yet." Derek's expression softened. 

"Oh, ya. That's soon isn't it," Derek's voice was flat. It wasn't really a question, just a confirmation of the inevitable. Stiles nodded, pressing his lips together.

"ya," he agreed softly. Stiles fiddled with the shirt that was still in his hands.

"So, are we..." Derek trailed off. Stiles' attention snapped back to him, searching his face for a clue to what he was thinking.

"Do you want to break up?" Stiles asked, trying not to sound as hurt as he felt. He failed.

"What? I mean, no. Well, I just- You're getting upset. Please just give me a second," Derek was rambling. He never rambled. Stiles braced himself for the 'it's just bad timing' or 'I just don't think long distance works'.

"No, no. It's ok. I get it. Opposite sides of the country. College. It's not ideal. I um, I guess I just didn't think about it," Stiles stood up and paced away from him a bit, trying to hide the fact that his eyes were getting wet, and his throat was getting tight.

"Stiles, stop. I'm not breaking up with you. I just wasn't sure what you were thinking would happen when you left. I wasn't sure if you wanted things to continue," Derek tried to calm him down. Stiles paused, turning back to face him.

"Wanted things to continue? What? Why wouldn't I?" Stiles' brows were drawn together in confusion.

"Well, I know you and Lydia didn't want a long-"

"Lydia? Why are you bringing her up?" Stiles interrupted. He was getting impatient and anxious. Derek paused, then continued.

"-distance relationship. I figured you might still feel that way," Derek finished. Stiles' face was getting red.

"That was totally different," Stiles huffed and crossed his arms. Derek frowned.

"How?" Derek questioned adamantly. Stiles drew back slightly.

"Because I didn't love her!" Stiles shouted in a burst of frustration. He starred at Derek with his furrowed brows. Derek looked back at him with a shocked expression. Stiles' exasperation faded and his eyes widened.

"You love me?" Derek's tone softened. Stiles pressed his lips together, and the red spread over his face and up to his ears.

"I mean," Stiles started. "Well, yes," he looked away. It was too soon. They'd only been dating a month. They'd know each other for three years, but it still felt like they'd only just begun. Stiles knew he'd ruined things. He felt the pain of the inevitable rejection creeping into his chest.

"I love you too," Derek's voice was steady, certain. Stiles looked back up at him. He searched his face for any signs that this was a lie, a joke, anything.

"You... do?" Stiles was frozen. His mind was coming up blank. Derek rolled his eyes and pushed up from the bed. He walked over and grabbed Stiles' face, kissing him deeply. Stiles paused, then he relaxed. Stiles held onto his arms like they were keeping him up. He kissed him back franticly.

He loves me.

Stiles pulled away a minute later. He looked at him with wide eyes. Derek gave him a questioning look.

"Wait, so you loved me, but you thought I was just going to leave town and end things? Just like that?" Stiles frowned.

"I didn't want to expect this could be more. I wanted it to... I just knew there was a clock on this," Derek admitted. Stiles ran his fingers along Derek's jaw. "When did things change for you?"

"Honestly, I hadn't really thought about the fact that I'd be leaving so soon," Stiles confessed. "I mean, I just was so focused on everything going on and falling so hard for you wasn't exactly planned. I mean, it just clicked for me as I was packing," Stiles let out a soft laugh. Derek smiled and caught his lips for another quick kiss. Stiles smiled against his lips.

"It's just four months. Plus, you'll be back for spring break," Derek offered. Stiles wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing them together.

"So, three months before I'd see you again, and another month after that, I'll be back for summer break. Then I'll be home for just over three months," Stiles smiled happily, kissing along his jaw and up his face. Derek laughed and leaned into him contently.

"Just three and a half years of intermittent visits. Think you can do that?" Derek prompts, looking at him fondly. Stiles beamed at him.

"You think we'll be together that long?" Stiles looks at him hopefully.

"I think we'll be together longer. I just know we'll be in the same place after that," Derek says confidently. Stiles yanks him over and pushed him to the bed. Derek looks a little surprised at the reaction. Stiles looks down at him, a wicked grin on his face.

"God, I love you," Stiles sighs before descending.

—

Few days later Stiles left for school. He'd called only minutes after to inform Derek that he'd be getting regular calls to help him deal with the boredom of the trip. Derek contently listened to Stiles ramble on the phone for hours. He talked to him into the night until he finally fell asleep at the motel for the next two days. Derek got used to the long phone conversations. He'd walk around the loft, cooking or cleaning while Stiles filled the silence.

Three months passed faster than he expected. Stiles got back and practically tackled him the moment he got to the loft. It became the standard greeting whenever he got back to town. Derek would catch him each time, swinging him around gently and pressing a firm kiss to his lips.

Derek was unsurprisingly amazed by how well Stiles did each semester. He always reminded him how impressed he was. Derek knew Stiles didn't get the acknowledgement he deserved, and made sure to congratulate him on every accomplishment, no matter how small Stiles made it out to be.

Derek got more used to being back around the pack. He let them come to the loft. He'd eventually met Sheriff Stilinski under the title of 'Stiles' Boyfriend', which was a terrifying experience. Now he met the man for coffee once a week.

He was happy.

But one thing wasn't right. Derek missed Stiles more each time he left again for school. He marked his calendar and counted the days. The week before Stiles was expected home, Derek felt like he couldn't catch his breath; only coming up for air when he burst through the doors and jumped in his arms.

Derek knew he never wanted to be without him after this was all over. Stiles planned on returning to Beacon Hills after graduation. D.C. ended up being too bureaucratic for him. During his senior year, he started talking to his father about a position as a deputy. Derek knew it was a jumping off point, but he was just glad Stiles was coming home. Though, Derek knew he'd follow Stiles anywhere.

Derek flew out with Noah, Melissa, and Scott for Stiles' graduation. They all cheered obnoxiously as Stiles walked across the stage. Stiles held up his diploma and beamed up at them. Derek smiled down at him proudly.

He drove back with him to Beacon Hills. The trip that had brought them together in the first place. Stiles was twenty-two now. His hair was a bit longer, and by the end of the drive, he was unshaved and had a light stubble. They stopped at all the same placed they had over three years prior, talking and laughing as they drove all the familiar roads.

When they finally arrived home, Derek insisted they unpack the jeep the next day. He just wanted to get up to the loft.

"Ok, fine, but if someone breaks in and steals all my stuff, I'm blaming you," Stiles laughed and stretched as he got out. Derek huffed a light laugh.

"Understood," Derek glanced at his phone, reading the messages quickly before getting out of the old jeep. They got on the elevator and Derek shifted his weight nervously. Stiles glanced at him and raised a brow.

"What's up with you? You've been tense since we got back in town," Stiles questioned, searching his face. Before Derek could answer, the doors slide open. The pack yelled out in imperfect unison.

"Congrats Stiles!" Stiles eyes widened a he stepped back in shock. Derek let out the grin he'd been holding back.

"W-what?" Stiles' eyes scanned over the room. Streamers hanging loosely from the ceiling. Everyone was crowded together facing them. Derek guided him gently into the room. Stiles eyes snapped over to Derek. "You knew about this?" Derek nodded.

"He planned it," Lydia spoke up from the group. Stiles melted a little. He grabbed Derek in a tight hug. Derek laughed softly.

"I didn't do anything. They set it all up. Everyone jumped on the idea," Derek said dismissively. Stiles looked at him in adoration.

"Thank you. I love you," Stiles smiled softly at him. Derek smiled back at him.

"Ok, break it up! Some of us haven't seen him the last three days straight!" Lydia cut in, hugging him tightly. Stiles laughed and greeted everyone; Lydia, Scott, Malia, Noah, Melissa, Liam, Corey, Mason, Theo, even Cora and Peter were there. Derek stepped to the side, watching as Stiles chatted happily. Cora broke off and stood beside him, her voice soft as she barely looked at him.

"You ready?" she asked quietly. Derek nodded. "You have it with you?" He pulled the small box out, holding it close to himself. Cora nodded in acknowledgment. Derek crossed the room to where Stiles was talking to his best friend. Scott looked away from Stiles and flashed a knowing smiling at Derek. Stiles paused, seeing that he'd lost his friend's attention. He turned to see the cause, smiling as he saw Derek.

"Hey! I still can't believe you did this. You're the best," Stiles sighed happily. Derek smiled.

"I wanted to ask you something," Derek started simply. Everyone's attention drifting to the two of them.

"Ya, what's up?" Stiles questioned unassumingly. Derek dropped to one knee and pulled out the black velvet box. Stiles eyes widened, and his jaw dropped open as he took in a sharp breath. "Derek, are you-"

"Yes," Derek interjects before continuing. "Stiles, the past three years, you've made me so happy, and I hope I can make you feel the same way for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?" He looked up at him, pressing down his nerves. Stiles gaped at him for a moment before nodding franticly.

"Yes, oh my god, of course!" Stiles said quickly before catching Derek off guard by crashing into him. They tumbled to the ground laughing. Their friends and families cheering. Derek reached down and grabbed the ring, slipping it onto Stiles' finger. He looked down at the gold band, grinning widely. Stiles looked at Derek with such affection, "I love you."

"I love you too," Derek pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.


End file.
